


Wanted To Break

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Community: springkink, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Talk about death, Violence, Wishing for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent knows the name of the one who will kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted To Break

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for springkink: _Pandora Hearts, Gil/Vincent: rough sex - this glorious darkness in you _

**Wanted to Break.**

There is a look Gilbert gets sometimes: pure, clear anger behind his eyes. It transforms his face, the way his jaw clenches, how he frowns, and he looks as if he could kill. It's then that Vincent loves his brother the best, it's then when he thinks 'we're brothers, my only brother, my only real brother', and it's then that he wonders when, just when will Gilbert turn to look at him and look at him like that.

It's coming, Vincent knows. Soon enough, Gilbert will kill him. With his gun, most likely, a clear shot against his heart, so that his cursed blood runs free. Maybe, if Vincent is lucky, Gil will kill him with his hands wrapped tight around his throat, Gil on top of him, his body warm and that anger focused on him and only him. When Vincent thinks about that, he can't stop himself from getting hard, for the little thrill that runs down his back, the warmth that wraps itself around him.

Gil will kill him and protect those he loves, and he'll be looking at him with hate and anger and Vincent will be the only person in Gil's mind and heart for that glorious moment, and then he that fire will kill him, and Gil will finally be free.

He can hardly wait.


End file.
